


Zimowy poranek na dworcu Victoria

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson odprowadził mnie wtedy na dworzec, w ów zimny listopadowy poranek, kiedy w tej dziwnej relacji, jaka nas połączyła, zaszła cicha, a przecież doniosła zmiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimowy poranek na dworcu Victoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Wintry Morning, Victoria Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441656) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



Watson odprowadził mnie wtedy na dworzec, w ów zimny listopadowy poranek, kiedy w tej dziwnej relacji, jaka nas połączyła, zaszła cicha, a przecież doniosła zmiana.

Szedł za mną przez tłum, ściskając bilet peronowy, póki nie znaleźliśmy spokojnego kąta, w którym będziemy mogli zaczekać. Wyglądał tak, jakby patrzył bez zaciekawienia na wylewające się z hali dworca potoki ludzi, lecz ja, który znałem go tak dobrze, potrafiłem odczytać ukryty smutny grymas, w którym zastygła jego twarz. Sam zapatrywałem się na nadchodzące godziny z nie większym spokojem umysłu. Naturalnie znieśliśmy już wcześniej niejedno rozstanie, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie zachodziło aż tak wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo, że będzie to rozstanie ostatnie. Na kontynencie miałem stawić czoło przeciwnikowi, którego osobista do mnie uraza czyniła o wiele groźniejszym od dwakroć odeń sprawniejszego przestępcy.

Tymczasem staliśmy na peronie w oczekiwaniu na pociąg w odległości przepisowego cala od siebie, wspominając, jak kilka godzin wcześniej wymienialiśmy płomienne pocałunki i chwytaliśmy rozpaczliwie nawzajem swoje dłonie. Obudziliśmy się wcześnie mimo późnej pory, o której w końcu niechętnie skapitulowaliśmy przed snem.

Nagle Watson wydał okrzyk irytacji. Odepchnąłem od siebie myśl o tym, jak bardzo będzie mi brakowało jego westchnień i okrzyków, jego nieświadomych cmoknięć dezaprobaty i klaśnięć języka. Kiedy znowu usłyszę, jak z jękiem, w zachwycie wypowiada moje imię albo burczy je, bo znów zostawiłem na stole jadalnym formalinę? Pomyślałem, że za tym drugim tęsknić będę dokładnie tak samo, jak za tym pierwszym.

— No nie — odezwał się. — Zdaje się, że twój pociąg jest opóźniony. — Zauważyłem już zamieszanie wśród przebywających na peronie pracowników kolei, teraz zaś zobaczyliśmy, jak nadbiega konduktor z kredą i stołkiem, żeby zaznaczyć opóźnienie na tablicy odjazdów.

Uniosłem brew.

— Tak ci śpieszno, żeby się mnie pozbyć? — Wiedziałem doskonale, że tak nie jest.

— Wolałbym spędzić ten dodatkowy czas w domu, tylko z tobą — powiedział i nie udało mu się nie dopuścić do głosu gorzkiej nuty.

Podążyłem oczami za jego wzrokiem i kilka stóp od nas zobaczyłem młodą damę (byłą maszynistkę, która teraz odpowiadała u siebie w kościele za kwiaty) z jej mężem (urzędnikiem spółki morskiej, chętnie grywającym w bilard). Walizka mężczyzny leżała porzucona na ziemi, oni zaś korzystali z kilku dodatkowych minut, oplatając się nawzajem ramionami tak ciasno, jak pozwalały zasady przyzwoitości.

Dotknąłem jego rękawa; słaba namiastka, marna pociecha.

— Będę pisać — powiedziałem.

Ostatnich kilka dni spędziliśmy, ignorując mój zbliżający się wyjazd, udając, że będzie to takie samo rozdzielenie jak każde inne i że nie mamy do czynienia z całkiem sporym prawdopodobieństwem, że nie wrócę do Anglii żywy. Oczywiście nie opowiedziałem Watsonowi ze wszystkimi szczegółami, co zamierzam robić w Brukseli, gdyby jednak nie był taki inteligentny, to nie trzymałbym się go od dwóch lat z aż taką determinacją. Wiedziałem, że świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę ze skali zagrożenia.

Po drugiej stronie przygotowywał się do odjazdu ekspres do Brighton. Peronem ciągnęli śpiesznie ostatni spóźnialscy. Uszy przeszył mi gwizdek konduktora. Wysoko sklepiony łukowaty sufit nad naszymi głowami wypełnił się dymem i pociąg ruszył.

Czułem, jak obok Watson zamiast otoczenia obserwuje mnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że pod moją nieobecność nie dasz swojemu mózgowi popaść w stagnację — powiedziałem, nie obracając głowy. — Akurat kiedy zaczynałem robić jakieś liche postępy.

Poczułem na łokciu szybki uścisk dłoni, wiedząc z niego, że pojął, że chciałem przez to powiedzieć „Będę za tobą tęsknił”.

Z miejsca, gdzie stałem, widziałem pierwszy tego ranka pociąg z Dover. Sprzątaczki czyściły już pracowicie jego wagony. Dwie z nich nie nadążały z pracą, wkładając wyraźnie więcej energii w rozmowę niż w szorowanie wagonu. Bagażowi wyrzucali paczki z wagonu w sposób, który wstrząsnąłby nadawcami. Na końcu peronu konduktor schował się za słupem, żeby sobie w pośpiechu zapalić. Ot, drobne grzeszki, drobne przewinienia. Nic, co by uderzało w samą strukturę społeczeństwa; dokładnie taki rodzaj wykroczeń, jakie zawsze z pewną przewrotną przyjemnością popełniałem, a już zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miałem ochoczego wspólnika w osobie Watsona.

Bawiła mnie myśl o tym, jaka prawda kryje się za legendą bohatera z Baker Street, mężnego obrońcy prawa. Moje życie nigdy nie toczyło się zwykłym torem, okazało się jednak, że pewne przywary są dla ludzi bardziej do przełknięcia niż inne. Na całe szczęście mój talent do tuszowania różnych spraw i wprowadzania ludzi w błąd dotrzymywał kroku mej rosnącej sławie; zyskałem też biografa, który nie tylko był pod tym względem równie uzdolniony, ale i osobiście zaangażowany w moje niecne sprawki.

Ciekaw byłem, co by się stało, gdybym tak tu na peronie chwycił Watsona i zaczął go całować do utraty zmysłów. Jakaś lekkomyślna część mnie z rozkoszą przyjęłaby tę praktyczną demonstrację ludzkiej hipokryzji, ale biedny Watson dostałby zawału. Przegnałem tę fantazję precz i zacząłem od niechcenia przyglądać się tłumom, zauważając i katalogując szczegóły.

Nieopodal jakiś starszy dżentelmen (emerytowany zegarmistrz, przyjechał odwiedzić rodzinę) ściskał w dłoni rozkład Bradshawa, łatwo rozpoznawalny po żółtej papierowej okładce. Sporą część tego dzieła znałem w szczegółach na pamięć i nigdy nie potrafiłem nie podziwiać mozolnego wysiłku, jakiego wymagało ułożenie rozkładów i zaprowadzenie porządku wśród zgrai konkurujących ze sobą spółek kolejowych. Pojawienie się Watsona w moim własnym uporządkowanym życiu było z początku zakłóceniem spokoju niemal nie do zniesienia, nie dającym się nijak sklasyfikować wtargnięciem w mój racjonalizm. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, nawet mi się nie śniło, że z czasem zaczniemy znosić swoje towarzystwo tak dobrze – łagodnie rzecz ujmując – że każde rozstanie zada silny, prawie fizyczny ból.

W oko wpadła mi idąca peronem w naszą stronę para nowożeńców. Mężczyzna nadto troskliwie szukał swojej młodej damie miejsca, by mogła usiąść; spojrzenie dziewczyny co chwilę wędrowało z powrotem ku jej obrączce. Watson odwrócił głowę. Nawet nie patrząc, wiedziałem, jakie poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Wystarczająco często widywałem ją w jego oczach.

Pod wpływem impulsu nachyliłem głowę do jego ucha.

— Gdyby to było możliwe, podzieliłbym z tobą ten zaszczytny stan bez chwili wahania — powiedziałem.

Nagłym ruchem obrócił się w moją stronę. Na peronie zrobiło się tłoczno od innych pasażerów, czekających na opóźniony pociąg. Od najbliższych sąsiadów dzieliło nas ledwo pięć stóp, ale Watson widział tylko mnie.

— Gdybyś mnie zechciał, oczywiście — dodałem, chociaż nie wątpiłem w jego odpowiedź. — Nie jest to coś, czego by się należało podejmować lekkomyślnie, rozumiesz, tylko z czcią, rozważnie, po namyśle, świadomie i w bojaźni Bożej. — Nie udało mi się stłumić w głosie kpiącej nuty, ale byłem całkowicie pewny, że Watson wie, jak poważnie to mówię.

Rozpoznając* słowa, otworzył szeroko oczy z wrażenia. Drgnął, jakby chciał pokonać dzielącą nas niewielką przestrzeń, lecz się powstrzymał.

— Wierz mi, że nigdy w życiu nie mówiłem bardziej poważnie niż teraz — odpowiedział. — Tak, zechciałbym. Oczywiście że bym zechciał.

Zasięg zmysłów skurczył mi się do tego niewielkiego skrawka peronu, na którym staliśmy, oddzieleni byle dwoma stopami powietrza. Watson uśmiechał się szeroko pod wąsem, wokół oczu miał zmarszczki radości. Czułem, jak moja własna twarz układa się w odpowiedzi w uśmiech.

— W takim razie uznajmy tę sprawę za załatwioną — powiedziałem cicho.

Wydawałoby się, że to taka nieskomplikowana rzecz, a jednak potężna. Doszliśmy do tego punktu długą i krętą ścieżką, ale nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, że mógłbym obrać jakąś inną. Teraz mogłem tylko gapić się na Watsona, w którego oczach widziałem oszołomienie i euforię – odzwierciedlenie tego, co działo się w moim sercu.

Zaskoczył mnie nagły ruch wokół, kiedy ludzie zaczęli wsiadać do pociągu. Przez chwilę byłem zdezorientowany, zdumiony, że tak bardzo odizolowałem się od otoczenia, że aż przegapiłem komunikat o odjeździe. Schyliłem się po walizkę i wróciła falą myśl o naszym nadciągającym nieuchronnie rozstaniu.

— Daj — powiedział Watson, sięgając po uchwyt w tej samej chwili i korzystając z okazji, by dyskretnie ścisnąć mnie za rękę.

Ruszył pierwszy w poprzek peronu w stronę czekającego pociągu. Poszedłem za nim ze wzrokiem wbitym w jego szerokie kanciaste plecy, okryte ciepłym zimowym tweedem, rozpaczliwie żałując, że nie wracam z nim na Baker Street. Do bólu pragnąłem go dotknąć, gdzieś z dala od krytycznych spojrzeń.

— Czy to znaczy, że ponad wszelką wątpliwość wrócisz z kontynentu cały i zdrowy? — zapytał z nieznacznym uśmiechem, kiedy podeszliśmy do drzwi wagonu. — Skoro żaden człowiek nie rozłączy tego, co Bóg połączył. Nawet belgijski psychopata.

— I tak miałem taki zamiar — odrzekłem surowo, chociaż też się uśmiechałem. Irracjonalne, ale nagle świat wydał nam się inny.

Starczyło nam czasu akurat na szybki uścisk dłoni, a na peronie już rozległ się gwizdek konduktora. Wskoczyłem do wagonu, a Watson podał mi walizkę.

— Nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie — zawołał, kiedy pociąg ruszał.

Z przykrością stwierdzam, że zrobiłem kilka rzeczy, które uznałby za niepotrzebne ryzyko, i tak jednak wróciłem do Anglii bezpiecznie. W następnych latach stawialiśmy razem czoło wielu niebezpieczeństwom, mroczniejszym i straszniejszym niż to. Znosiliśmy okresy rozłąki, które czasem trwały lata, przetrwaliśmy też spory i kłótnie, za które sami byliśmy odpowiedzialni. Ale choć od tamtego dnia minęły dziesiątki lat, nigdy nie zatraciłem tego poczucia, że Watson jest mój, a ja – jego.

 

Koniec

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Przypis tłumaczki: Cytat (a właściwie lekka trawestacja) z anglikańskiego „Modlitewnika powszechnego” (The Book of Common Prayer), oczywiście z ceremonii zawarcia małżeństwa.


End file.
